


First Meeting

by Rebka18



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/pseuds/Rebka18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard them gasp upon realizing they were not alone in the room and turned around with a look of amusement. After her initial surprise, Caroline scowled at him and looked as if she’d like to strangle him for interfering with her plans. </p>
<p>But he was not interested in Caroline. He focused instead on the other woman, Molly. She was petite with long brown hair that was tied in a plait and hung down the front of her lab coat. Late twenties seemed likely. Her brown eyes studied him carefully. Curious but not displeased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearly/gifts).



 


End file.
